User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 Reply Hey Disneygirl. Your story looks great! Good fan art too. Also, I can put up the infobox for you. Also, just my personel oppinon (you can ignone if you want) Ferb's already has a girlfriend, Vannasa. Other then that, your story looks great! Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi How are you? --Manta-bee 21:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you, i liked your emily story too, she's so cute! I agree with you about Vanessa, i think she is too old for Ferb. P.S. Did you read 1 first or 2? if you read two first it won't make as much sense please reply thanks :) --Singerbabexo 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Np, emily was a good idea; you made her look like she was actually on the show in the pictures! Ferb came out amazing! P.S. I need help drawing Phineas and Marabella for the story together would you be able to draw them if you would like to, it's fine if you don't really want to. :)Also, if you don't know what she looks like she has her own page called Marabella, again you don't have to i will not be mad nor sad! Peace! --Singerbabexo 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thank you so much!!! Please take your time, don't be forced to rush! Also, i think i would keep her the same, but i would like to here what you had in mind for her other look (maybe i will change my mind) Thanks very much, and if you ever need help with anything please let me know! --Singerbabexo 00:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks agiain! Okay, yeah she needs to be redone. I draw pretty good, but I did that one on my sis's laptop. (uhh i hate the hand slide touch mouse, even a pro would go insane drawing on that.) I can draw better on the desktop though. Any thank you again so much! I hope you feel better! :) P.S. I just want to keep the outfit the same though thats all, and she has to to have long blond hair do to the story line, you will do fine no worries. --Singerbabexo 06:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok! Great!!! Yup long blonde hair and light blue eyes, idk what ever color of blue you have :) --Singerbabexo 20:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Also Oh yes, you can change her head shape! --Singerbabexo 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool Haha, cool your right lol. Yup outfit the same (just remeber the little red bows on the sides of her hair, thats all!) can't wait to see it, it sounds awesome! --Singerbabexo 20:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'm doing just fine. There's my drawing of Marabella on my Fanon blog. Check it out if you want. - --PerryPerry 08:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Great! Awesome! I'm sure it's great!!! --Singerbabexo 23:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Read! I don't like it... I LOVE IT!!! thank you sooooo much!!!! It's awesome!!! she is so pretty!!! --Singerbabexo 00:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) It's great!!! read my blog i mentioned you and perryperry! :) Thanks again!!! Awesome! Ok, thank you again! right now i don't really have anything in mind, but i will give you some suggestions right after i reread emily. It looks awesome!!! --Singerbabexo 00:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :) Perfect Your story looks fine to me!!! I love your "Old Friend From Briten" story! Maybe Ferb could try to make Vannesa jealous by hanging over Emily and kind of flirting with her, but in the end he finds that his true love is Emily and not Vannesa. Tell me if you like or not. --Singerbabexo 00:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Alright That's good. Is there anything else i could do? That picture must of took pretty long. --Singerbabexo 01:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :) Idea's Aw, yes i love Emily and Ferb very cute. Phineas and Marabella might be a couple, but i was thinking of an episode where Marabella visit's her old troop and her boyfriend, but she finds out ever since she left Jackson (boyfriend) he has a new girlfriend.Then Marabella get's upset. Then she finds out the new troop leader is horribly crule! poor Marabella, I hope she has a happy ending! There is Isabella though for Phineas. She used to be my favorive, but i don't really like her new attiude, (If you watch Phineas and Ferb you know what i am talking about!) She used to be so nice now she is so full of herself! "umm,are you sure there isn't somthing more adorable." (her) "opps that's probably me sorry!" saying that the cute o meter is pointing to her which it wasn't, and she purposly steps in front of it. Then, "Phineas since you obviosly wont figur this out on your own, i think IM the one causing the "cute" interference!" which she wasn't. Yup thoughs are her quotes. Anyway i was thinking maybe you can draw a picture of Emily and Ferb on a boat together at night, and Ferb singing to her. That would be cute! Plus maybe i could help you with a episode i was thinking of Emily and ferb going to london maybe. Tell me what you think! sorry it was so long! --Singerbabexo 04:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) F/E May I use your drawing for a new userbox? I made a changes if you didn't mind. See here. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hiya Disneygirl! I finally joined! ^.^ --MarieMunro 01:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just saying hey, i am making bunches of changes to my story, do to perry's awesome idea's!!! Don't worry, i wont be hard on Isa, i can get too much into a story somtimes. Isa remindes me of my friend Isa haha! Well we call her izzy, but she doesn't like anyone though lol like that character isa. (i love alyson stoner she is awesome, i didn't know she played isa) --Singerbabexo 22:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup, Alyson was in so much disney shows! like suit life of zack and cody. :) --Singerbabexo 22:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) what? What do you mean by ship? like or love? sorry! :) --Singerbabexo 23:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok! I jeremy and candace they are so cute together! So are isabella and Phineas! but Phineas is oblivous :( to know Love that pic! Wow, i can't believe i didn't notice your proflie picture! Awesome picture of Jeremy and Candace!:) <3 P.S Can you do Marabella crying and runnning away and Phineas running after her for home sick? If you can't that is ok! I don't want you to feel forced to! Well done btw!!! --Singerbabexo 21:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :] Ok! Thank you so much!!! That really helps me!!! :) I commented on your blog check it out! --Singerbabexo 22:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) No prob! Really??? Wow i wouldn't worry about haters, your drawings are too good to hate anyway! No problem really i love these pictures! check out my new blog, it's kind of like your teenagers thing, but different in ways! --Singerbabexo 22:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Explaining Awesome i would love for you to post those of phinbella!!! 1. Isabella askes Phineas to date in the future, Phineas really starts to like her so they date. 2. Phineas has a flash back about Marabella and how he used to be in love with her. (when she comes Phineas has that feeling again, but he has isa so he trys not to flirt anymore, plus Marabella has jackson.) 3. Marabella Meets a girl one day crying on the street becacuse she lost her parents in a twister in texas and the girl looks just like her except with brown hair and green eyes, so Marabella adopts her and they are sisters! --Singerbabexo 22:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) teenagers Oh, and yes they are teenagers. Maybe Marabella can encounter emily one day. OHHH GREAT IDEA!! OMG!! what if in your story when Marabella comes back, she not only finds out that Phineas and Isabella are dating but she hears that Ferb has got a girlfriend too! and that is where she meets Emily! what do you think? ~Disneygirl94 I need your help I really like the idea about those wizard powers. But there is one problem, I don't know which one to choose? Invisibility? Mind control? Anything else? I really can't make up my mind. So which one do you want? --PerryPerry 05:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) P.S: Check out my newest blog I posted my drawings there. Hey! Disneygirl.... do you think i could post a manga pic up here? or does that defeat the purpose of being a p&f wiki? Call me! MarieMunro 21:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Yes, that is a great idea! They can meet when she comes to live there. Jackson convinces his parents to move with Marabella so yup. Then Marabella see's ferb with a girl (Emily) and Marabella goes to meet her. Her, Isabella, and Emily become like a group of friends and stuff. think thats's good? P.S I replyed to this yesterday but it didn't go through i guess. Oh, well1 Have a good night! P.s.s I also read old friend from britian looking good!!! :) --Singerbabexo 02:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) That's good! I'm glad :) No, no take your time, It's alright,I just started school today! --Singerbabexo 02:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! It's alright! Your lucky too!!! You get out alot earlyer for summer though!!! goodnight!!! --Singerbabexo 02:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) yay! Awesome!!! I can't wait to see them! :) What do you think of mackson? that is Marabella and jackson. Cool story idea!!! Do you mean Phineas get's hurt and blams it on ferb??? I am sorta confused. Does Phineas get mad at ferb? sorry! --Singerbabexo 00:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :) Oh, ok!!! sounds great!!! i can't wait! and thanks you! :) --Singerbabexo 03:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Um........ Hey Disneygirl....... I'm a little hesitant......... do you think I should post my picture of Marie? the anime one? Love ya! MarieMunro 22:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) oh oh, and Old Friend From Britain.... looking good!!!!!! ^.^ I can't wait for the rest! MarieMunro 22:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Hola, como estas? lol I don't really know right now thank you so much for asking though. Hmm... *thinks* Well, i do need help with making jackson, but i have no idea how he should look. I don't want to give you too many drawings to do because they take a while and school and stuff. Anyway how is the other pic coming along? :) Emily and Ferb is awesome so far!!! btw. Did you read episode 2 of The Marabella series? (kid) ttyl! --Singerbabexo 23:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) That's cool! Thank you again (sorry i keep saying thank you lol) anything you need help with or anything? :) --Singerbabexo 03:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well I read the last bits of the story, so far your up to Isabella. Maybe then Isabella can say "Hi whats your name" (to Emily)Emily can reply and they just start talking and stuff. Then later on Ferb see's Vanessa walking down the street with Johny. Then Emily get's upset and talks with Isabella in private. Isabella says "Just tell him how you feel, it seems from what your telling me he likes you." Then Emily thinks that's a great Idea. So she's all neverous but she tells ferb strait forward how she feels. Ferb is nodding and nodding then he says "Well, i did like you ever since kindergarten."Then he kind of uses her to make Vanessa jealous (which i told you about already) then he see's that the real girl is Emily. Then Vanessa finally get's jealous, but Ferb doesn't care anymore. what do you think? --Singerbabexo 03:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) sweet! I was glad to help!!! I can just imagine Ferb saying that so well for some reason! Thank you!!! Old friend From Britain is very cute! :D --Singerbabexo 04:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) kk Ok good night :)! Yes it is midnight here too! I am busy during the day, so i am on at night. On school days i am not up this late! hello! It's was raining during the school break so I was so bored. Then I found this piece of paper in my bag and started to draw Lynnette (well, like I said before on my blog, she's Isa and Phin's future daughter). Great job! Thanks for using my idea!!! It's coming out very nicly!!! :) I commented on Perry's picture. She is soooo cute!!! I might make a daughter Hannah. All the boys are a little upset cause they got girls lol! --Singerbabexo 16:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) IDEA! Maybe Isabella can be like "I know how you feel. Not so long ago there was this girl Marabella that came here for a bit. Phineas Really liked her. I was really really upset. That even once i ran away becuase i was so heart broken." Idk maybe you can use that. My story is kinda too dramitic! Yours in one the more normal side! Maybe you can bring down the drama a noch so it fits your story more? :) If you wanna use it go head! --Singerbabexo 16:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah... Awww yup thats so cute!!! I think maybe if you want you can use it. Because of Phineas's bad injery!!! I can't wait to read that part lol!!! Phineas is one of my favs!!! opps Oh, btw it was me singbabexo at the top. Didn't go through I went one to recent changes and i saw your blog comment reply. It didn't show up whrn i went to my blog. Anyway no, Marabella has a daughter Hannah. Julia is emily and ferb's daughter? --Singerbabexo 01:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup they do Marry. Thank you!!! Your names fit perfect too!!! thomas does the voice of Ferb lol. :) I don't know if they might have two kids maybe one. singerbabexo WOAH!!! THAT IS AMAZING!!! The colors are beautiful!!!! :) Sorry i keep messaging alot, i am not around that much on the week days so yeah lol. --Singerbabexo 02:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) let's see Maybe you could draw them at the beach together? (Emily and Ferb)What software did you use to draw that on? It's very cool. --Singerbabexo 02:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, Perry perry gave me the idea. So they date for a while. Marabella know's that he's cheating on her (she physhic) When When Jackson comes to vist he is with another girl Carolyn, but they get back somehow by Isabella. Then Phineas is real upset. Then Marabella tells him "Isabella really likes you Phineas." Then he gets happy because he thought she didn't like him because she kept getting mad at him in ep's. Idk trying to work it out. --Singerbabexo 02:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) pretty much Yup :) goodnight! I made some pictures of Isabella with a napsack there so sad in a cute way :( well then, yes! Yes, yes you can draw her and color. Feel free to do so. Your picture of Ferb and Emily is great. How long did you draw it? I don't have much time to draw that great on Paint. Oh, Julia, she should be Lynnette's younger sister. Can you draw a family picture of them. If you can't that's ok. I can draw them as kids and teenagers, but it's hard to draw Phineas and Isabella and whatever as adults. Thanks. --PerryPerry 02:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I wonder... can you tell me how ferb and emily's kids look like? I'm working on a pic in which all four families are in (Phineas's, Ferb's, Marabella's and Candace's). Yeah, I like that name, Julia. We can work together and make a future series focus on their kids: Lynnette Flynn (my character), Julia Flynn (yours), Thomas Fletcher (yours), Elizabeth Fletcher (yours again), Xavier,Amanda, Fred (Candace's kids in Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, if you've visited PnF wiki you know what I mean) and Singlebabexo's Hannah altogether in one story. I think it'll be cool. What about you? --PerryPerry 10:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Profile pic! Omg it's sooo cute!!! Is there some way to make it bigger? It's so good!!! :) Oh, ok!!! Awesome!!! I tell her it's awesome!!! Studying just got cancelled part 2 is real dramatic... Wow there is somthing wrong with me is there? haha It showed!!!!! They are both excellent!!!!! Phineas and ferb look so cute in the first on!!! Ferb looks so sorry!!! :) I can't wait to read it!!! :D Awwww That is soo cute!!! Emily's is even in it!!! :D Thanks for sharing that with me. i am faving that! --Singerbabexo 00:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yuppp Yup, i did when you first told me too, read my comments i think you will like them. :) Wait... Is she your friend in real life? or like online. I'm kinda confused. :) --Singerbabexo 02:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) hurting...lol I like your pictures of Phineas broken his arm. I love hurting people (in my ideas or stories only). Mwahahahhahaha! OMG, I'm turning eviler and eviler. Must stop. --PerryPerry 06:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Intense... Woah that was intense!!!!!! I loved it!!!! I can't wait for more!!!! That was like so scary, and sweet at the same time! :) My storie part 3 is simialr, except Marabella almost get's killed by Mitches cousin... Woah i must tone it down... Wow we really must stop lol! AWESOME JOB!!! :D cool! That's so cool!!! :] Does she read the stories? Sorry questions lol. Ok... Does the real Emily read your Emily stories? Sorry that is kinda a stupid question. I am pretty sure she does right? I have to go to bed kinda soon, please reply! :) Omg... Your story is geting really good!!! I LOVE IT!!!! AWESOME WORK! :) I know i said that already, but still :D I am glad Phineas is very understanding! He is so sweet. In my story everyone gets mad at him (plus they are older and more drama lol) How old are they in your story? hehe One step adhead lol read my comment above :) Thanks for replying. That's so cool that she reads them, she is like in it! lol. --Singerbabexo 02:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Nice! Ok, cool!!! :) Your welcome, yeah i have to go to bed too. I hate those kind of nights lol If you get a chance please read Studying just got cancelled :) I made a part one and two, and three i am working on still. :) Peace! --Singerbabexo 03:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Night!!! K,k good night!!! I hope perryperry is on tommorow!!! :) Thank you!!!! sisters I tried to draw Lynnette and Julia together. This is what I got. I've read your story. It's the cutest fan made story I've ever read! Right now I'm busy, so I'll say more next time. I live far away so when you guys were talking I think I was at school. Cheers, --PerryPerry 05:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) warning! this is not good! Singlebabexo recently sent me a message: be careful, there's a spammer on here. Singlebabexo couldn't get to you for some reason, so I'm here to warn you. The person is an Anonymous user and he/she wrote "Isabella running away sux" and "she sux" x1000 for Marabella. So look out, nobody wants spammers. --PerryPerry 05:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S I'm glad you like my picture. Thank you very much! If you're going to post the family picture, look out for spammers. By the way, I love your story. It's more like the original style of Phineas and Ferb, which I prefer to the fan made style...Well, that's it. How do you think of my girl for Perry idea. It's on Singlebabexo talk page, I don't want to post it again, it's too long. Cheers, hey! I am glad you found out! There was a glitch yesterday and it wouldn't let me go to your page. Yeah, i got it too. At first i was thinking ok an oppion i don't mind, then it was everyware on my blog so yeah. Anyway what up? --Singerbabexo 23:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Phineas abeat ferb by a smidge. hey, i see you drew Julia! who's that with her? MarieMunro 23:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) When? so, when r u gonna post thomas up?????? O.O MarieMunro Your Pics Hi DisneyGirl, Would you mind doing a little favor for me? I just want to ask if you could draw a picture for me. It going to be part of a special Phineas and Ferb episode. Isabella and Phineas are drafted into war and are handcuffed together by acciddent. Would you mind drawing me a picture of Phineas and Isabella handcuffed together while Phneas and Isabella look at the handcuffs, stunned? Also, As a trade, I will give you this picture so you can put on your user page. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Pretty Much. But the "bad guys" take Isabella in to jail, Phineas resues her, he trips, and there hands join together with the handcuffs. But I hope you can wait till I post up the story and spiol everything! :D Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::No, it would be better if post it before so I can color it in like I did for the other pictures of Ferb and Emily. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, no problem. I was just letting you know. ;) Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::That not what I had planned, but, that's fine. I'll just try figure out a way to make minor changes to the plot. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Idk I don't think so. Only for a bit. Because you know jackson and stuff. After a while he comes to vust, and he is with another girl. Marabella get's mad at him for breaking his pormise. Then she says i knew you were going to cheat on me so i moved on. Then she explains she is physic. Then jackson feels jealous even though he has another girl. Then Isabella tries to pare them up again so she can have Phineas. This epsiode is going to be crazy. Perry perry came up with this idea. Trying to extend the series... --Singerbabexo 22:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) reply I love it!!!!:) That really helps me alot!!!! It makes is alot easier. They are together for a bit maybe like 2 weeks? Yup, Marabella has a really hard time though. I didn't post the story yet but there love is strong. It's going to be very painful for Marabella. Phineas has done so much for her. So yeah even though Marabella is the one breaking up with him she starts to cry a bit. She has to move back anyway so she has no choice. Marabella feels horrible. If she wasn't moving back she would have to tell jackson no. Yes i love the isabella idea too!!! I ship both, even though Marabella is for a bit. --Singerbabexo 23:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sooo What was the rest of your idea? I would love to hear it! Thanks! :) --Singerbabexo 01:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Awww That is so sad... :( but i like it alot!!!! I feel bad for Phineas, but he will have Isabella though :) Marabella calls Phineas somthimes, when she get's a phone and calls him then he is so happy, he tells her he has a gf. Marabella is so happy for him, and askes who it is. Then he is like uhh... then she is like whats wrong... Then he is like i don't think you wanna know... Then she is like Phineas tell me! then he is like ok.... So he does and she is like Oh Phineas, you forgot me and isabella are friends you goof! She kids around somtimes and they both laugh. Phineas misses her so much, her laugh,her face, her smile, and all. Her and Isabella are a little different. Marabella is the bubbly one, and Isabella is the flirty one. When she comes it might be dramitic at times, but not bloody. I know i am very weird somtimes, i am a very happy person, my teacher at school is like OMG your stories are so dramatic! (At school there like 5 times more dramatic) Then i write happy stories too. lol --Singerbabexo 02:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) cute!!! Thanks!!!!!! That is so cute!!!! Isabella finally gets Phineas!!!! :) I can understand why she would be so upset sometimes. I think in the real series there wont be kissing, but there will probably be a hug at some point! :) Phineas has just done so much alot for Marabella, and Marabella has done alot for him, so he keeps seeing Marabella in Isabella. He feels like she is still with him. (lol i am making sound like she's dead)Marabella and Phineas kiss like twice 1 after he saves her and two when she leaves. Then Isabella see's it on the moniter (read about it on part 3 of s.j.g.c.) when you have time to :D That is very cute thank you!!! :) THANKS SO MUCH ABOUT THE PIC! If you need anything contact me i would love to help! ttyl! :D --Singerbabexo 03:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) oh my... I read your idea about Singlebabexo's story...nice...I mean the story is cool but I am sooooo lost...They go like this, and this and this, and this and this, and then this and this, and that!OMG! I know, I'm a very strong Phinbella shipper but I think we should let it go. The story is less dramatic when you discuss it before it comes out...Singlebabexo's ideas really confused me sometimes. but still nice though. --PerryPerry 10:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) me too yeah, although I love making up stories, I stick with the original style. By the way Marie is cute. What time is it in your place? Just wondering,...I've never receive any message at this time of the day. --PerryPerry 11:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) P.S It's evening here. Yes! Yes i will!!! I love that idea thank you!!! :) --Singerbabexo 20:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) sure! That's great! Sure if you would like to :) No prob! That is not problem!!! It is perfect!!! Thank you very bery much!!! I wish i can draw like that! :)That was very nice of you!!! --Singerbabexo 22:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) What's XD You posted XD on my last blog, what does that mean, sorry it's just that I'm new here. :) I am glad:) How long did it take you to nail down making the characters look like the same! Did it just click to you the first time you drew Phineas and Ferb? You and Perry perry draw awesome. I know i said that already but you do! When i draw Phineas i laugh so hard, it looks so weird! --Singerbabexo 22:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) So...... So... I tried to post the pic i sent you over e-mail....... and i don't think it worked... could you do that? Now alviable I had this amazing idea that we could put our fan fictonal time periods in ehat I created a fanon timeline I'm working on mine riht now.tell your friends:)-Unamed user link:Phineas and Ferb fanon timeline My picture of Isa I drew this picture of Isabella. I gotten alot better in 1 day freaky... Not even today like 2 hours ago! Click to see! :) --Singerbabexo 02:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hello Just trying to draw Hannah with Paint. :) --PerryPerry 02:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! Lol it's ok! That was funny! Yeah i know, it was so weird. I figured put the problem i wasn't making her head long enough and her puples filled all of her eye! Thanks! :) awesome!!!!!!!!!!! I believe those new pics are yours. Love them. Now I know how to draw Phin and Isa when they grow up. --PerryPerry 02:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ... your pics are..... AMAZING!!!! OMG!!! i love them!!! I love isa's hair alot!!! It has like these pretty curls. Then there is Doofinshimirtz he looks younger i like it!!! I like them alot!!! Why was Phineas pulling on ferb? I like that pic when Phinea's nose was like bent from Buford lol. --Singerbabexo 02:38, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ok About Phin98's idea, well they look at the handcuffs and like 'darn..' and a little bit surprise. Hope that'll work. --PerryPerry 02:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ohhh Oh ok!!! Haha that is funny! I am going to maybe draw some more isa. She is like the only character i can draw. I can't draw Marabella, still trying hard to! I can't draw Phineas for my life lol i was laughing for such a long time when i drew him. He looked freaky. What are the next advebters for Emily and ferb? I would love to hear some! --Singerbabexo 02:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hehehe! Awww, thanks i don't feel so bad, i was laughing at myself! Thank you! Omg Isabella used to look pretty bad too lol! I ment adventers! Sorry! lol wow i type fast somtimes. :) Thanks again. --Singerbabexo 02:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) one only one. They are handcuffed together, so they stick together. That's funnier. --PerryPerry 02:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!!! That sounds great!!!! I love it!!!! Yeah when i write my future stories Emily and Isabella will be in it! :) --Singerbabexo 03:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah!!! That is an great idea!!!!! I wonder if in the third series school has just ened and this is there second summer... In the real sereies! --Singerbabexo 03:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :))) Thanks! It was fun chating!!! Yeah tommorow is sat. I will probably be on some of the day. No problem! :D --Singerbabexo 03:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) night Don't forget to check out Hannah on Singlebabexo's talk page. :) --PerryPerry 04:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hi! Heyy! hmmm right now idk. What about you? :) --Singerbabexo 19:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! hey! u forgot to use ur singature, btw, but i knew it was u anyway! long time no see, huh? ^.^ Thanks! Thanx!!!! :) I here is some pictures i made. The first one is Phineas in his dream seeing Marabella dead. He brought her a flower to appoligize but it was to late... Then when he wakes up he knows what is going to happen so he catches her. Phineas looks weird... lol --Singerbabexo 19:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) r u on yet? nevermind, ur not. ~Marie 20:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :))))) Awww thanks!!!!!!!! Yes, i know :'( I know it's like why are you holding me? lol yeah :D Thanks so much!!! I am getting better at Phineas haha. --Singerbabexo 20:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Idea's What was your idea? I would love to hear it!!! :) --Singerbabexo 20:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh cool!!! Awesome!!!! Why is he sitting on a clif? and whats he daydreaming about? sorry! :) --Singerbabexo 20:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OMG!!! that is a great idea!!!!!! Ok so maybe when he get's in Baljeet makes a big sceen panicing then everyone see's them and they get caught. Baljeet and buford hide while Phineas and Isabella fight citch to get though. That is a great idea thank you!!! --Singerbabexo 20:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm idk... Don't worry i wont ask.